wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Numbers
Counting and Numbers '''is a Wiggles 1999 episode. Synposis The Wiggles count from 1-10. Plot The Wiggles run a race. Each wiggle crosses the finish line in order and counts “1, 2, 3, 4”, respectively. Anthony mentions that we can count on The Wiggles! '''Song 1: "I Climb Ten Stairs ” This is the story of four, no, three eggs, no…(eggs keep hatching wiggle ducks). The last duck is Jeff. They all want to sing but sound all chaotic. Captain Feathersword duck comes and leads them. They all quack together in harmony. Song 2: “Captain Feathersword” Murray counts three red socks on the clothesline. Greg counts three yellow socks. Jeff counts one purple sock. Anthony counts one blue sock. That doesn’t seem right, but then Henry arrives and declares those are his eight socks. The Wiggles continue counting. Song 3: “Big Red Car" Greg is showing off his magic trick in front of Anthony. If Anthony picks the cup that covers the white chocolate he wins. Greg mixes the cups like a shell game. Anthony picks a cup but it’s a dark chocolate. Anthony eats the chocolate. Now there are two cups, which Greg mixes up. Anthony picks a milk chocolate and eats that one. Greg is frustrated as Anthony concludes the white chocolate is under the remaining cup and proceeds to eat that one too! Song 4: “D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" Captain Feathersword finds a treasure chest so heavy he has to push it. He opens it up and finds a bunch of bones. Four of them in fact: one for Wags, and the rest for the Wagettes. Captain is left with an empty treasure chest; it’s much easily to carry! Song 5: "John Bradleum" Murray and Jeff look at number shaped clouds. The third one is a rain cloud! The Wiggles get in their big red car and follow Captain Feathersword’s boat past 10 Wiggle Trees. Captain follows his treasure map to an X under a palm tree, and unearths a book that shows how to count to ten. Song 6: "Henry the Octopus" Alternate titles *1, 2, 3, 4!; Treasure Trove (Sprout title) Trivia *John Bradlelum was re-filmed for TV Series Two, and has The Wiggles gathering in a computer generated background picture of some green hills. A sun with a face makes its way across the sky, rising and setting. This version is later used in the 1999 Toot Toot. In the original version that was featured on the 1998 Toot Toot video, The Wiggles gather on the slope of a real grass hill. Gallery CountingandNumbers.jpg|''"Ready, steady, go."'' TheWigglesandDorothyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy WagsandTheWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles CountingandNumbers2.jpg|''"1..."'' CountingandNumbers3.jpg|''"2..."'' CountingandNumbers4.jpg|''"3...'' CountingandNumbers5.jpg|''"4!"'' JeffandWagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff and Wags DorothyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Dorothy AnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|''"You can count on the Wiggles!"'' DorothyandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony WagsandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags and Anthony DorothyandWagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Dorothy and Wags IClimbTenStairs-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|"I Climb Ten Stairs" CountingandNumbers-EggsinBlueBackground.jpg|The eggs in blue background TheEggs.jpg|The Eggs GregasaDuck.jpg|Greg as duck AnthonyasaDuck.jpg|Anthony as duck MurrayasaDuck.jpg|Murray as duck JeffasaDuck.jpg|Jeff as duck TheOtherWigglesasDucks.jpg|The Other Wiggles as ducks TheWigglesasDucks.jpg|The Wiggles as ducks TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CountingandNumbers7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword as ducks AnthonyandMurrayasDucks.jpg|Anthony and Murray as Ducks TheOtherWigglyHumansinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainandGreginCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Greg TheS.SFeatherswordTransition.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword transition. CaptainFeathersword-RainbowTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword ThreeRedSocks.jpg|Three red socks MurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray CountingandNumbers8.jpg|Murray holding three red socks. GregandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|''"3 socks?!? I only have two feet."'' ThreeYellowSocks.jpg|Three yellow socks CountingandNumbers9.jpg|Greg holding three yellow socks. Greg,JeffandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Flora Door GregandJeffinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff holding one purple sock. TheUnforgottenWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Flora JeffandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CountingandNumbers11.jpg|Anthony holding one blue sock. TheWigglesandHenryinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Henry counting eight socks. CountingandNumbers13.jpg|Henry holding eight socks. MurrayandHenryinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Wiggles TheBigRedCarinTVSeries2.jpg|The Big Red Car BigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Song title BigRedCar-1999.jpg|Big Red Car GregSingingBigRedCar-1999.jpg|Greg singing GregandJeffinTVSeries2.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries2.jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandAnthonyinTVSeries2.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffSleepinginTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeffinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheOtherWigglesinTVSeries2.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving Greg'sMagicCupGame.jpg|Cups GreginCountingandNumbers.jpg|''"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and find the white chocolate."'' GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Greg and Anthony Greg'sMagicCupGame3.jpg|Greg showing Anthony the white chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame4.jpg|Anthony pointing to the first cup Chocolate.jpg|''"Sorry, but that's a dark chocolate."'' AnthonyEatingDarkChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating dark chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame6.jpg|''"Now you see it, now you don't."' Chocolate2.jpg|"Sorry, but that was.."'' AnthonyEatingMilkChocolate.jpg|''"....delicious."'' AnthonyEatingWhiteChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating white chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame9.jpg|''"You shared your chocolate with me, I'll share my sandwich with you."'' GregholdingSandwich.jpg|Greg holding Sandwich GregandCGIDorothyTransition.jpg|Greg and CGI Dorothy transition CGIDorothyTransition.jpg|CGI Dorothy transition DOROTHY-RainbowTitle.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest3.jpg|What's inside the treasure chest? CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest4.jpg|"Bones?!? This isn't treasure!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes Wags,CaptainandCartwhelle.jpg|Wags, Captain and Cartwhelle Wags,Captain,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Wags, Captain, Cartwhelle and Skally CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes TheWagettesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Wagettes CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest5.jpg|1 bone, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest6.jpg|2 bones, Wags,CaptainandFluffy.jpg|3 bones, Wags,Captain,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Captain, Skally and Fluffy CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest8.jpg|4 bones. CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest9.jpg|"And one empty treasure chest. At least they like the treasure." CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest10.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest11.jpg|"What a nice treasure chest." WagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags the Dog GreginTVSeries2.jpg|Greg JohnBradlelum-Rainbowtitle.jpg GregSingingJohnBradlelum-1999.jpg|Greg singing GregandMurrayinTVSeries2.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinTVSeries2.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles JeffinTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff and Captain JohnBradlelum-1999.jpg|"John Bradlelum" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTVSeries2.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinTVSeries2.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray and Captain TheProWigglyHumansinTVSeries2.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries2.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainandGreginTVSeries2.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTVSeries2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down MurrayandJeffinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Jeff lying on grass JeffinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff lying on grass CountingandNumbers15.jpg|Clouds as number 1 and 2 CountingandNumbers16.jpg|A rain cloud CountingandNumbers17.jpg|"Quick! Inside!" TheBigRedCarinCloudForm.jpg|The Big Red Car in cloud form TheBigRedCarinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles CountingandNumbers20.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony and Murray CaptainandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheBigRedCarandtheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Big Red Car and the S.S Feathersword TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword passing 10 Wiggle-trees CaptainFeatherswordlookingatTreasureMap.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at Treasure Map CaptainFeatherswordDiggingforTreasure.jpg|Captain Feathersword digging for Treasure MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Captain CountingandNumbers21.jpg|The Wiggles looking at counting book CountingandNumbers22.jpg|"Well, blow me down." TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CountingandNumbers25.jpg|The Wiggles BlowMeUp.jpg|''"Blow me up."'' TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordUp.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword up CaptainFeatherswordonPalmTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword on palm tree TreasureHunt2.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at a number book TreasureHunt3.jpg|"Look! A Wiggle Rainbow!" HenryandFloraDoor.jpg|Flora and Henry HenryinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Henry SeahorseTransition.jpg|Seahorse transition HenrytheOctopus-RainbowTitle.jpg|Henry the Octopus Promo Photos CountingandNumbersPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus while holding socks CountingandNumbersPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles playing find the white chocolate CountingandNumbersPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles playing find the white chocolate Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:1998 Category:1998 episodes Category:1999 Category:1999 episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episode Galleries